


tired

by whalemingo



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behind Closed Doors, Breakup, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalemingo/pseuds/whalemingo
Summary: ❝I’m so desperate, but why don’t you feel the same?❞Made to paint light to toxic relationships.tw// mentions of depression & implied sex
Relationships: Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 8





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

> **One**

Isabella couldn't get the pounding in her heart to reside. The roaring waves pushed and lapped against her insides as she stared at the raged man in front of her mouth remaining wide open in unequivocal shock. Her mind somehow refused to comprehend the words Phineas had so furiously uttered just a few moments ago. 

"W-what?" Isabella asked looking at the man before her, the man who swore loved her.

"What did you think I just said?" Phineas clenched his teeth, boring holes into her eyes. her eyes flickered from his red fingertips to his set jaw. 

"Wow, you have the decency to actually say that to me?" Isabella scoffed, the aftermath settling in both the tension of the atmosphere and every syllable she uttered. 

"I gave up so much for you you and you say that to me?" 

"I’m just so tired of everything." Phineas let out a hefty sigh, rubbing his face with his large palm. "I just-" 

"Need to go away. You always say that." Isabella abruptly cut him biting her lip to stop herself from releasing the frustrated tears that had slowly built up over the past few difficult months.

"Go ahead. Walk out of that door." keeping her tone steady, she walked over to the sofa and collapsed. She looked up and watched with despair as Phineas sauntered toward the door and slammed it shut without a second thought. As soon as he had left, tears sprung from Isabella's eyes as if it was an instinct to do so. Sobs rang and echoed throughout the now-empty apartment as Isabella continued crying, unable to stop herself. 

Isabella didn't know what horrifying sin she committed to deserve a dying, crumbling love like this. She never understood what she had done wrong, she never understood why nothing would go as she wanted. Perhaps she was paying for sins she didn't remember. 

As the sun began to slowly set, creating an extravagant palette of orange, yellow, and pink, some of the glittering light glazing through the windows and resting on Isabella's weary face. She let out a sigh as she watched the street life, feeling so lonely and tired of just _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to make angsty fanfic so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Unlike my other book "cupid" this won't be updated regularly.
> 
> words 365  
> characters 2058


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

**Two**

_I'm so sorry, Isabella_ , was what he would always say. They were sweet, sugar-coated words drenched in honey and oozing with strawberry and chocolate, flowing out his mouth and clogging the unquenchable air around the two of them. When his lips met hers, they would always praise hers as if she was suddenly a living angel, his love fluttering around her stomach with beating, white wings. 

That was why Isabella was cursed. 

She was bound to the addiction of his taste, his sarcastic remarks of love that somehow appealed to her, that handcuffed her and captured her to make her bound and chained to it for eternity. Sometimes it seemed as if this was her fatal destiny that would be the main cause of her perishing downfall. Isabella would always let him in, even if she knew that he would destroy her over and over and over again until all that remained of her soul were just small crumbles of dust on the floor. 

But she knew she would always feel empty. She would come to her senses as the consequences and the results settled in and she would feel as if she was dancing on the highway to the burning, fiery depths of hell. What was her problem? 

She pondered this as she stared at the time displayed on the clock, barely clothed in a white cropped tee that had ridden up her torso too much and the rest of her body hidden under soft blankets that only comforted her tingling, aching skin and legs. Skin that treasured the addictive touch Phineas had left behind a few hours ago to seemingly torture her wellbeing. 

Isabella sighed, snuggling deeper under the covers. At times like this which occurred all the time, she felt so hollow and useless. she felt so lonely. she felt so vulnerable, pathetic, disposable, and so forth. She felt like an object rather than a passionate lover that would chase like a lost doe after its source of belonging that made her feel at home. But in the end, it never would. 

Isabella looked at the clock again, staring out at the dancing, sparkling stars that were sprawled out against the nighttime sky. 12:57 A.M. 

He would never be her home, and Isabella would never be his. So why were they still joined together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two of tired. I decided this should at least have a weekly update, so please stay tuned every week.
> 
> words 389  
> characters 2235


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

> **Three**

There her fake knight in shining armour stood. strolling up to her, colourful, vibrant looking flowers tucked under one arm in an excessively large bouquet wrap and a card held in the other free hand. His apple round, ocean-like eyes seemed to pull her in even though it was physically quite the opposite; he was approaching her. 

Isabella didn't know how to exactly react to this, along with just his presence in general. 

Her eyes flickered cautiously over his figure and emotions expressed through his dewy white face, her insides churning as he grinned in a friendly kind of manner. However, Isabella definitely did not miss the victorious, slight smirk that had appeared on the right side of his pink lips before they had spread into a toothy grin. Phineas was so good at fooling her, Isabella momentarily thought that it was probably his way of survival. 

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin’?" Isabella cursed at herself in her head and grabbed her hands together out of habit, quivering up an eyebrow as she stared right back at him in an interrogating manner. She hasn’t asked that same mantra since she was 15 yet, she acted as if she had already forgiven Phineas.

"Hey, Isa." Phineas giggled at their old habits, and for a second, Isabella could see the younger, eight-year-old Phineas that Isabella fell for a long time ago dancing in his smile that radiated so brightly as if it happened to capture the daytime sun's rays. Her conscience suddenly kicked in, even startling herself. 

_No Isabella, he's not that boy anymore._

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and did earlier this week. I'm really sorry, I really am." keeping the grin settled, he handed her a bouquet of her favourite flowers that cried their extravagant colours over their petals and the card that seemingly sobbed empathy. As she received the items, she heard some teenage girls whispering about how _'boyfriend material'_ Phineas was and also some compliments spurted about his good looks. 

_No, no girl deserves such a twisted boyfriend like Phineas. No one._

It seemed as if the world wanted her to pretend today. The contagiousness of deceiving was being passed on to her from Phineas as if it was a deadly virus. Surely, one who lied so hard could not live forever. This was now the millionth time he had apologized, most likely out of vain. 

Isabella smiled as best as genuinely as she could, forcing the corners of her mouth to turn upwards in an inviting smile that she tried to impose as friendliness and forgiveness. She uttered the words she had uttered more than Phineas's _I love you's_. "I forgive you." 

She scanned Phineas' bittersweet eyes again as he took hold of her hand. 

The lies and sarcasm and victory and the indifference still remained, plastered over his now daunting fool's gold eyes like the front page of the Saturday newspapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter three of tired !! I hope you get the gist of Phineas’ continuous lies and Isabella’s continuous forgiveness.
> 
> words 487  
> characters 2936


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

> **Four**

The remaining essence of Phineas' caresses and sugar doused whispers remained in her mind and were imprinted onto her skin, evidence of the fresh hickeys scattered around her neck and collarbones. It was supposed to be a time where they made love to each other, but it felt more as if he was sucking the soul and energy out of her once more. 

How could two people make love if one person had all the love for their partner and one person didn't have any at all in the first place? 

Isabella felt even more empty than she had last time when Phineas left her all alone after they had done the deed. This time, it felt as if Phineas had stolen the remainder of her exploding cheerfulness, her pulsing love, her unfailing compassion for her loved ones, every little emotion. she was a glorious, precious painting and Phineas had gotten his cloth and scrubbed every little color off until she was just a blank, gray, faded canvas that had been completely forgotten, decaying under the heavy dust of nothingness. 

This wasn't even love, this wasn't even anything. It was just toxic paraphernalia that screamed red, blaring warning sirens. 

Isabella yearned for the passionate love that they had once shared to return and heal their broken bonds as if it was simply a half hearted injury. The couple used to have a burning kind of love that no one could put out or stop, the kind of love that would make your bones ache and your heart flutter and shake as soon as his name was mentioned. It would rattle her and take hold of her and wouldn't let go until they met, then her heart would prepare for takeoff. 

Now it was the complete opposite from the olden days as the plane had steeply crashed, leaving behind no golden remainder of their supposed everlasting memories where they'd promised and vowed to each other to cherish their precious love that exceeded every price tag. Even if they were lying right next to each other and in contact with another, they were walls, valleys, mountains, and galaxies apart. Even if those savory, dulcet words rolled off his tongue like rolling candies as if he really meant it, Isabella knew they were just temporary, in the moment words. It shattered her heart to pieces like crashing, broken glass to remember he would never mean it, never again. 

Even if her hand was clutched in Phineas', even if his arm protectively held her waist, even if they were supposed to be lovers and especially if he dozed off feeling comfortable and safe. They would never make it together to the day where they would say their goodbyes as they passed from earth to paradise. 

Isabella had to accept this. 

Even if his rosy kisses and heavenly eyes begged her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter four of tired. The climax/ conclusion’s coming soon (probably in the next chapter).
> 
> words 477  
> characters 2772


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

  


  


> **Five**

  


"Isabella, stop avoiding topics about Phineas." Gretchen set down her coffee cup, visibly appearing concerned and distressed. Isabella shrugged as absentmindedly as she could, averting her eyes to anywhere other than the soft gaze on her friend’s face. “You’ve gotta let your feelings out soon…”

"I just don't know what to say about us." Isabella hoarsely whispered after a few brief moments of loud silence that pierced her insides once more. 

"I understand, but Isabella, something's really wrong and I want to help so bad. Please open up to me, it hurts so much to see you crying tears of pain." Gretchen whispered back as she tucked a stray piece of Isabella's hair behind her ear. 

Isabella felt her body beginning to tremble violently, her hands quivering as she made an attempt to calm her coursing, jittery nerves. "G-gre-" 

Waterfalls and streams of rushing water began pouring down her pale face, blurring her vision. Her head began throbbing with restless emotions that jumped around everywhere and her lips released sobs of desperation and hurt that had built up for so long. Gretchen warmly embraced Isabella, wrapping her arms around her and inviting her to cry on her shoulder. Isabella did so, her tears soaking Gretchen's shoulder. Isabella's tears reeked of neglect that had been so cruelly inflicted on her by the one person who was supposed to love and treasure her. 

"I hate everything. I feel so betrayed." Isabella repeated over and over amidst weak gasps. "I can't do this anymore." 

"Isabella..." Gretchen patted Isabella's back, stroking her long hair in smooth movements. Isabella could feel her tearing up, Gretchen's empathy getting the most of her. 

"I don't want him anymore. I don't want whatever this relationship is anymore." Isabella's lips weakly quivered, uttering the words she wanted so badly to say that would hopefully break the steel chains that had latched onto her. 

"Alright, Isabella, alright. Just take a deep breath." Gretchen guided Isabella to inhale and exhale, and then pulled back, smiles and tears mixed together on her complexion. "I’ll support you in whatever decision you make. But you chose the best decision, Isabella." 

"How am I supposed to tell Phineas though?" Isabella sniffled, mumbling under her breath while her eyebrows knit together in worry and anxiousness. 

"I’ll be there with you. Don’t worry." Gretchen stared at Isabella in thought, if she was being honest she wasn’t sure how to begin either.

"A-alright then." Isabella trusted Gretchen, they’ve been friends longer than she’s met Phineas, after all. Gretchen stayed by Isabella’s side for hours giving her back long, lingered comforting pats. At least Isabella has Gretchen in the end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter five of tired !! Gretchen and Isabella aren’t gay for each other, by the way.. although… nah. Also, I'm sorry for not updating for the past two weeks (or more), I just had lots of personal stuff going on.
> 
> words 429  
> characters 2764


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

> **Six**

It turned out that there was no need for Gretchen's assistance. 

Isabella stepped into the shared apartment to only hear rough grunting and moans, and the rest was history that Isabella didn't want to think over. Isabella had waited for this day to be a fatal day, one where she would collapse in tears, and her emotions would clog her disposable common sense. However, it even shocked Isabella to see that there wasn't any more heartbreak, there was just relief bathing in her mind. 

Both parties were surprised to see Isabella calmly talking over the situation, caramel and wine gently and slowly dripping from her lips as she discussed the situation with Phineas, who stood there with a startled expression painted across his features. He certainly didn't expect her to react this calmly, or whether he should've been scared that she could turn out to be a psycho murderer who would slowly tear his body apart. 

Isabella didn't know what was more satisfying; the feeling of getting rid of a burden like Phineas or seeing the hilarious expression he wore. All she knew was that her heart knew what she wanted, her heart knew what she was doing and how she was acting. Her mind shook hands with her heart for the first time in a while as she spoke. 

"I'm so desperate, Phineas, but why don't you feel the same?" Isabella stated, letting a moment of vulnerability leave her. The vulnerable expression faded in a matter of seconds as she stared back at Phineas, her eyes practically made of candy and stone. "No, I expected this."

"Well, um-" Phineas tried to make up an excuse but Isabella cut him off.

"Don't do it again," Isabella said sternly, different from her usual bubbly tone.

"So you're giving me a chance?" Phineas asked hopefully. 

"No, Phinny, I gave you a chance every time you apologized to me. Count all those times. You're moving out in two days or I’m kicking everything to the curb." Isabella gently reprimanded Phineas with her flowing voice made of blue streams and the dazzling sun. 

"Okay," Phineas replied, nodding his head. "I'm sorry." 

"Be sorry for yourself, Phinny. No one would want a boy like you in the future if you're like this." Isabella smiled sorrowfully, she could  _ practically  _ hear Gretchen’s supports and praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter six of tired !! I hate how I wrote this chapter but I really needed to update, so here we are.
> 
> words 359  
> characters 2203


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my books are a work of fiction and aren’t meant to be taken seriously, they are simply for entertainment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Phineas and Ferb, and the fanfic; I merely edit.

> **Seven**

"Come on. You  _ really _ didn't have to do this." Phineas huffed, voice dripping in annoyance.

"Yes, I did," Isabella replied, a small smile spreading across her lips. "I said two days or you’re out." 

Phineas scoffed, approaching her. "Are you kidding me right now?" 

“You did that to me a million times every time you apologize. Straighten yourself out and leave.” Isabella didn't flinch the slightest as Phineas grit his teeth furiously, his glare failing to pierce her stronghearted attitude. 

"Fine." Phineas ran a hand through his red hair in annoyance, looking at his belongings scattered on the sidewalk. Isabella giggled as she went back inside the apartment building, not daring to look behind her. 

As she entered the apartment, the atmosphere of thick tension and quiet hate felt as if it slipped out the wide windows that had been opened earlier before she kicked Phineas' belongings to the curb. The cheering sun of the bright afternoon greeted her through the dancing, happy white curtains that lightly flew around from the overjoyed breeze. The breeze swept through the room for a second, seeming to cover her like a comforting blanket that made her feel warm and at home. 

Isabella looked around the apartment that she could now call only hers, the apartment that would be her friend and her cozy home that had no burdens. She felt free and lively as if she had emerged from the roaring oceans that had attempted to drown her in sadness and the frustrating stress. 

Stepping up to the open windows, she watched as a moving truck pulled in on the side of the road, while Phineas began loading his items inside the space, the accompanying driver assisting him. She continued to watch with pure happiness and relief as Phineas got into the truck when everything was finished being loaded. 

As the truck turned the corner and disappeared from her sight, Isabella let out a joyful cheer. She jumped up and down and shouted in the space with delight and pure, satisfactory happiness. the sun's golden rays rejoiced along with her in the pale blue, cloudless sky that seemed to stretch in an infinite distance. 

Everything was over, everything burdening her was gone. 

She wasn't Phineas' Isabella anymore, she was Isabella Gracia-Shapiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the last chapter of tired. This book was more of an exploration for other writing styles that I thought I should try. Although the updates were inconsistent and the chapters were short, I’m glad you gave it a chance. I will have more works out shortly, so do look out for those. I’m not sure if I would try Phinabella again in a more serious tone, but I will definitely consider the option. With that said, thank you for reading tired.
> 
> \- whalemingo c:
> 
> words 378  
> characters 2353


End file.
